supersuitfandomcom-20200216-history
Manta Shield
The Manta Shield is a built-in, defensive feature of the Super Suit. The mechanism is located in the arms and expands outwards, laterally, to form a protective shield that resembles a manta ray. __FORCETOC__ Mechanics Though there are various button combos to initiate the Manta Shield (based on the console), it functions the same when successfully activated. The user is temporarily granted semi-invulnerability while the shield is deployed. This effect lasts for as long as the buttons are held down, or for two seconds, whichever occurs first. The shield then has a cooldown of a half second before it can be used again. If the player holds the shield's trigger indefinitely, Manta Shield will continuously deploy, punctuated by half second cooldowns. Effectiveness Projectiles will always fail to cause damage when Manta Shield is timed correctly, and most melee attacks are negated as well. Even if struck from behind or at the legs, the shield will remain effective as long as it is in use. Deployment is impossible while in motion (including on stair lifts), airborne, rescuing Peter Puppy's pups, as Sally the Blind Cave Salamander, on the Pocket Rocket, in traps (electric chair or sarcophagus), with an inflated head, or holding an object (pig, cow, hamster ball, or wardrobe). If you are running when you trigger Manta Shield, you will stop. If you attempt to approach Number 4 and activate the shield, he will wait for the cooldown and then punch you. Application There are various ways to use and misuse the Manta Shield. Next to the descriptions of these examples are animated gifs to demonstrate some interesting effects the Manta Shield can have in specific situations. Lorenzen's Soil If you run out of time while at Lorenzen's Soil, you may attempt to call upon Manta Shield to protect yourself from the inevitable cave-in. While this prevents the falling-down animation, you will still take damage from the boulders. If timed correctly, the Manta animation gets cancelled and you are free to shoot, whip, jump, use Snott, and even deploy Manta again. You are prevented from moving left or right and when the boulders finish falling, you take the appropriate damage. This appears to be a glitch. ISO 9000 While it negates damage, Manta cannot absorb the knock back that certain enemies can cause (like the filing cabinets in ISO 9000). In addition, Manta can only protect against attacks that actually deal damage. This means if you are backed into a wall and then subsequently get crushed, you will die. Getting smashed does not deal damage, it kills you no matter what. Forked You are protected from overhead with Manta, so using it on the fork ceiling in Secret Room Number 37 is an option. There is enough time for the forks to retard before the cooldown. The floor forks, however, cannot be negated by Manta. This is because they force you upward and cause you to go airborne. Using Manta Shield while airborne is always impossible. Flamin' Yawn The boss battle against Flamin' Yawn is when Manta can really come in handy. Manta can protect you from his fire breath and the overhead from his plate, both of which are Flamin' Yawn's primary offensive tactics. In addition to that, you can deploy Manta anywhere on-stage, worry free. If you step off a pepperoni platform and activate Manta Shield in the cheese, you will stop sinking for the duration of your shielding.